Traction devices for use by doctor's patients involve a framework secured to the bed, various devices for attachment to the patient depending on the nature of the injury requiring traction, tension lines extended through pulleys to the head or foot of the bed, and weight units attached to the ends of the tension lines. The number of weight units is increased or decreased to adjust the tension load.